Trapped In EmilyWorld At Eighteen
by mudgielovesreba
Summary: Lorelai and her mystery man unknowingly get tied up with Emily in all her shindigs at a young age. Will Lorelai get them out? Read to find out! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped In EmilyWorld-At Eighteen**

**Mmkay, this is totally just an idea I had one day, so if you don't like it, let me know and I'll continue to write but not publish anymore. But do tell me if you like it!~ And please don't nitpick the details. That's why they call it fanfiction!! Thanks so much for reading!!!!**

"Lorelai! Lorelai, I called you ten minutes ago! What on earth is taking so long?!" Emily yelled, standing outside of her daughter's room. She could hear some shifting around and then a loud thud as something or someone hit the floor.

"Lorelai, is everything alright?" Emily was about to enter the room when her daughter appeared, hair disheveled and tank top shifted down.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" Lorelai asked, casually, sticking her head out half of the open door.

"I called you ten minutes ago for breakfast. What's taking so long? It's almost time for you to leave for school. And why are you hiding behind the door?" Emily asks, peering around what she could see of the partially open door. Lorelai stepped in front of her mother, so she was blocking her view.

"Mom, calm down. I just didn't hear you. And I'm not hiding behind the door." She explained, sticking half of her body out of the door, carefully leaving her other arm behind the door.

"You didn't hear me? I yelled up the stairs three times! What were you doing in there, young lady?!!" Emily cried out, accusingly.

"Nothing, I-I just um… had the music up loud, okay. I'll be down in a minute!" Lorelai shut the door before Emily could inquire any further.

"Whew! Was that close or what?" Lorelai exclaimed to the boy crawling out from under the bed.

"Yeah, and you really need to clean out from under your bed. I've gotta go." He said, brushing off his shirt.

"Noo, don't go! There's only two months of school left, so it really doesn't matter if we miss _one_ day. And besides, we've still got… ten minutes." She whined, moving closer to him. He put his arms around her, he still clad in his plaid boxers and white t-shirt, she in a tank and very short pink sleeping shorts.

"I would love to stay for ten minutes, but I can't. If you remember, I live thirty minutes away, and I am already late for school, again, for the third time this week." He says, shaking his head. She puts her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Well, that's too bad, but if you don't _stay here_, then who will I send my kisses of gratitude to?" Lorelai asks, grinning seductively.

"I-I wouldn't know that. But, I _do_ know that I _can't _miss that." He says in his low, raspy voice.

"I thought so, Lukey." She says, and gives him a short, sweet kiss. "I was wondering where the _husband_ I know and love went." Since their wedding seven months ago, every other night, he came to her house, and the next night, she went to his. Lorelai kisses him again, this time much longer, and moves her hands up to his wavy hair. He puts his hands in her long, dark mass of brown hair. They pulled back for a moment to catch their breath, both smiling widely. Luke moved his lips to hers, beginning in a slow kiss, turning to fiery and fast-paced. Luke sat down on the bed, with Lorelai's knees in his lap, still making out. His hands travels farther and farther down her back, her's cup his face.

The bang of a door sent the pair's eyes flying to Lorelai's bedroom door where Emily stood, mouth agape and disapproving look on her face. Hands still in the same places, both teens looked at each other and sighed. Lorelai sat down on Luke's knees, while carefully placing her ring finger behind her back, and looked at her mother with a look of exasperation. Luke saw the mother's judging look, the same look he had see at least five times before, and gently pushed Lorelai to a standing position. He too, remembered the wedding band on his left hand, and moved it behind his back.

"Lorelai Victoria, what is that-that Lucas boy doing in your bedroom?!" Emily hissed, glaring a hole into Luke.

"Mom, chill out! It's not like we did any- well, wait yeah we did." She snickered, looking up at Luke who then nudged her to stop.

"Young lady, I have told you repeatedly that you are _not_ to engage in that type of behavior. Now, if you are not _right _behind me when I walk out of this room, you will be grounded for one month!" She turned to Luke, whom she had seen on more than one occasion with a 'ha' expression written all over her face.

"And you, Lucas Danes, Lorelai is not allowed to have boys in her room overnight. I think you already know this rule, therefore, you are not allowed to be in a room alone with Lorelai. Either Richard or I will be present when you are here. Understand?" Emily said, not missing a beat.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, I--" Luke's words stop as Lorelai jumps in front of him.

"NO, Luke, don't apologize!" She said eyes still focusing very hard on her mother. A look of dislike was shared between mother and daughter before continuing their argument.

"What?" Luke utters, looking at her like she had two heads.

"Lorelai! We have had this discussion before. You are _not _to have boys spending the night! That's it; there's no discussion!!" Emily turned on her heal, and stopped as soon as she turned.

"No, Mother! This is my life; _and _my marriage." Lorelai uttered, her arms folded. Luke steps forward in front of his wife and gives her a blank stare. Emily, still stopped at the doorway, doesn't make a sound.

"Lorelai, what the hell are you doing?! I thought we agreed to keep this a secret!" Luke hissed under his breath, darting his eyes at Emily.

"No! I'm sick of doing that Luke! I'm sick and tired of sneaking around behind our parents back, just because we're married and want to sleep in the same bed together!" Lorelai yelled, now flinging her arms in front of Luke. Emily, now able to move, turns around slowly, an unreadable expression upon her face. The two half expected her to burst into tears at any moment.

"Y-You-You're what?" She stutters, pointing her finger at her only daughter.

"Married. Me and Luke; we're married. Aren't you happy for us Mom??!" Lorelai says, throwing her left hand at her mother. Her mouth flew open at actual proof that the teenagers were married. The wedding band and simple two-karat diamond engagement ring on Lorelai's ring finger, definitely gave enough proof for Emily to accept the truth without questioning. No, she didn't question that they were married, but other questions were soon to follow, along with the anger.

"I can't believe it!! Why would you do this? Is this some kind of rebellion?! Because if it is, you could have done something not so- so life-changing!! Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, you are in so much trouble right now, you won't be able to see _that man _until you're both on social security!!!" Emily was now turning red. Luke saw this and felt scared for his wife, even though he knew how strong she was. He put his arm around Lorelai, and she gladly accepted putting her hand atop his that was on her hip.

"Mom, you can't forbid me to see my own husband!! It's not even legal!!!" Lorelai yelled. "And it's 'Danes', not 'Gilmore'." She muttered, playing with the gold band on her left ring finger.

"What did you say, young lady?" Emily said, stepping closer. Lorelai backed down, surprisingly. Her bottom lip poked out, and Luke stepped in for her.

"She said her last name is Danes now." Luke said.

"I don't think you should be addressing me right now, young man." She said, pointing her finger in her son-in-law's face. Emily was so mad that you could practically see the smoke coming from her ears.

"Mom, stop it!! Just stop it okay!!! I am _so sick_ of having to argue with you about everything!! I got married to Luke, seven months ago-…"

"_SEVEN MONTHS_ AGO??!" Emily threw her arms up, and Lorelai jumped in her mother's face, letting go of her husband's hand.

"Yes, mother, seven months ago, anyway, I got married to Luke because I _love_ him, and don't want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life. So, knowing that you and Dad wouldn't approve of our idea, we went to New York and eloped. It was completely legal, because we're both eighteen."_ (A/N: Don't know if there's a legal place in New York where you can elope, but my guess is that there is a place in New York, cause they live close, so there we go! And, also let's just say it was legal no matter what!) _Lorelai took a deep breath and looked at her mother. Lorelai actually felt an ounce of sympathy for her mother, as she saw the look of complete failure in the woman's eyes.

"Mom, I'm-…" Lorelai tries to say something, anything to get that look off of her mother's face. Instead, Emily stops her daughter with a shaking of her head.

"No, I can't deal with this right now. I-I can't. I-I failed you." She stops for a minute, shaking in her sobs. "I should've raised you better. I didn't and, now-now you're pregnant and married at eighteen!" She cries into her hands. Lorelai and Luke's mouths fly open at the assumption that Emily had made. Lorelai stepped closer and touched her mother on the shoulder, trying to show a little compassion.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant." She said simply, shaking her head. Emily stops crying, and looks between her daughter and son-in-law.

"You're not?"

"No, Mom, I'm not. I think you should know me a little better than that." Lorelai was a little hurt now.

"Oh, well, I guess that's coming next then. At least you got married first, and then the baby won't be so much of a surprise because you two obviously can't keep your hands off of each other." Emily says in disgust.

"Mom! Come on!" She says looking at Luke, who just shrugged.

"Well, it's true! You two are like vultures waiting for feeding time!" Emily says, disgusted. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, just taking it all in. Breathing deep, she turned to her daughter and son-in-law, and decided to do the only thing that came to mind.

"Okay, here's the deal. Since we can't do anything about the fact that you two are married, Lucas you can stay over night here from now on. Just check with your father to make sure it's fine. And if need be, Lorelai can stay over with you for a few nights." By now, Emily's pacing in her high heals, and Luke just nods, not completely used to his mother-in-law's tactics. "Now, what to do about an engagement party? There certainly can't be one now that you're married, but that's just a technicality. Oh, now wait a minute! Sissy Belington's niece got engaged three whole months before they had a party, and they were probably already married anyway. Oh, this is perfect!" She stops for a moment, as if plotting a big party. Lorelai's eyes grow wide, knowing what is coming next. She had been to at least ten of these engagement parties in her childhood, and were not in the least bit inexpensive or trivial.

"Mom, no, we don't need a party, please. Let's just have a nice dinner, the four of us." Lorelai begs, looking at Luke, who obviously didn't understand the big deal.

"I think a party sounds fun." Luke pipes in, getting a jab from his less than thrilled wife.

"Luke, shut up!" Lorelai hissed.

"What, a party sounds like fun?" Luke questioned somewhat. Lorelai pulled him over to the side of the bedroom all the while darting glances toward her mother, so she wouldn't hear them. Emily, though, wasn't fazed at all by this.

"Luke this isn't a party like they have in Stars Hollow. Trust me; those parties are like hillbilly hoedowns compared to the elite Hartford crowd. It's filled with cocktail dresses, rich people talk that could bore you out of your mind, and champagne that costs more than a months payment on a Mazarati!" She exclaimed, trying not to stir her mother up.

"Lorelai, it's fine. I actually wouldn't mind going to a party where Taylor isn't constantly harassing me about where to put decorations up in Dad's hardware store," Luke said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but Luke, you don't know what I'm talking about. Do you remember that movie we saw last weekend?" Lorelai said raising her eyebrows, trying to get her husband to agree with her.

"The one with the business men all dressed up in suits, and all they did were drink and go to meetings soused?" Luke said a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, exactly! That is exactly what this party is gonna be like _if _we agree to do this. Now, all we have to do is come up with some kind of illness, like, say a week before it all goes down, and you could-…" Luke interrupts Lorelai's frantic attempts to save them both.

"Lorelai, listen to me, if we do this one little party, and agree with everything your mother says while the party is being planned, then she won't interfere anymore. Huh, how does that sound?" Luke asks, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But, Luke the thing is she won't stop interfering. If we give her an inch, then she'll take a mile. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about." Lorelai pleads, putting her hands atop his that were resting on her shoulder.

"I do trust you, Lorelai. I just don't want any disagreements this early on in our relationship with your parents." Luke says, looking Lorelai in the eye.

"Well, I guess you're right. We'll do the party, but the _minute_ and I mean the minute she steps in after that, then we're out." Lorelai said, pointing a finger in her husbands face.

"Fair enough. Besides, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if we went to live with him for a while." Luke grins, and shares a short, but sweet kiss with Lorelai. She finally manages a grin, too.

"Fine, Mom… we'll do it." Lorelai reluctantly agrees, turning to her mother.

"Great, I knew you would! I'll go call the caterer's." Emily says, excitedly, heading towards the door. "Both of you get ready for school, now."

"But, mom-" Lorelai protests, groaning.

"Don't 'but mom' me, you're going, both of you! You can't afford to miss another day of school!" Emily exclaims, turning on her heel.

"Well, this has been a sucky morning." Lorelai says, flouncing on the bed.

"Hey, just look at it this way: Emily knows and seems to be cool with it…" Luke starts, sitting beside her, putting his hands on her knees.

"For now…" Lorelai added.

"We can hope for good… And we even got her off our backs with that party."

"Or maybe not; it could be just the start of it all." Lorelai groans. Luke pulls her chin up to meet his face.

"It's going to be okay; just trust me. I love you, okay… and that's all that matters." Luke says, smiling.

"I love you, too. And I do trust you. I just… never mind, you're right, I'm just being paranoid." Lorelai shakes her head, and looks toward her smiling husband. She leans in and gives him a kiss, not realizing what they are both getting themselves into.

**TBC???**

**That's all folks… now review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm BACK! YAY It's been forever and I'm SORRY! It's short but here ya go! I'm trying! REVIEW PLEASE**

It was exactly two days until the party of the year would be thrown at Emily Gilmore's home. Rentals were scattered along the back of the yard and throughout the spacious pool house . Invitations had been sent weeks ago, and Emily had bought her husband a new suit and tie.

There was no denying it: there was going to be a party, whether Lorelai liked it or not. Lorelai had tried a couple of times to dissuade her mother from the party behind Luke's back, but it was in vain. So, she did what any girl would do in this situation: go shopping. Her mission was to find a dress that showed she was moving into a new phase of her life, yet was mother approved.

"This looks good, right?" Lorelai asked her husband for the seventh time that day. Luke looked up from the magazine he was reading and feigned interest.

"Oh yeah…The blue goes great with your eyes." That he was sincere about.

"Are you sure? Cause I could always go with the black one we saw earlier."She was second guessing her choices, just like every other time they went shopping. Luke knew she was becoming indecisive, so he tossed the magazine aside and walked the short distance to her in the dressing room.

"I'm positive. I love the blue. Besides, this is a party. Don't you want to add a little spark to it?" Luke emphasizes with his hands.

"Yeah…okay, I guess you're right." She sighs holding the blue dress against herself. "Are you just saying that to get me out of here?" She narrows her eyes at her bored husband.

"No, I'm not. I just think that if you don't settle on the dress, we'll miss the party. And you're mother will kill us."

"Heyy, there's an idea! Luke, I see another rack!" Lorelai excitedly bounces over to the newly discovered rack of dresses.

"Crap…Lorelai get back here…"

"Ow, stop pushing me!" Luke complained as they walked through the front door of Lorelai's house.

"Well, these bags are heavy, and you're taking your sweet time, Grandpa." Lorelai kicked the door closed as her father came around the corner with a very thick folder in his hands.

"Oh, Lorelai, Luke. I thought someone was breaking in with all the commotion out here." He removed his glasses, noting the boy's terrified look and his daughter's look of pride. He loved making Luke feel afraid.

"No Dad. Just me and my husband. We just got back from picking out our clothes for the party on Friday." She saw a brief look of disappointment cross her father's face.

"Oh, right. Well, I have work to do."

"Bye Dad." Lorelai sighed at the back of her retreating father. She turned to Luke, whose face was covered with confusion.

"I don't get it. Your father was fine with me before they knew we got married. He even sided with me with your mother was bashing me. What'd I do?"

"Married his only daughter at eighteen." She stated obviously.

"Oh right…"Luke put his hand out to the side in exasperation.

"It'll get better. He'll come around, I promise."

"Yeah, okay. Let's just get these bags upstairs. We've got homework to do." He felt that Richard was angry at him for many things and they all had to do with Lorelai. When they got to the stairs, Emily was rushing down them, phone in hand, cursing at the caterer. Lorelai and Luke hugged the banisters to get out of her way.

"I told you, the cake should be 6 tiered, not 5! What is wrong with you?" She seems to notice the couple standing there. "Oh, Lorelai, good! Chocolate or raspberry?"

"Chocolate!" Lorelai had no clue what she was talking about.

"Luke?"

"Uh, for what?" Luke was lost.

"The cake! The cake! Hurry up he's on the line." Emily waves her free hand.

"Uhm, uh…chocolate I guess."

"Yes, 6 tiered, chocolate with Congratulations Luke and Lorelai at the top. L-o-r…"Emily rattles into the phone as she walks to the dining room.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Just wait til Friday morning. You'll be begging to go to school. Come on…you can help me with my Trig."

"Oh goody!"

**The End**

**I know it's been awhile and a weird place to stop but I'm a little stuck.**

**REVIEW please. Gonna try to update other stories…we'll see.**


End file.
